<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clavicle by sweptaway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593471">Clavicle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweptaway/pseuds/sweptaway'>sweptaway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, and she's patient, but he's okay, lots of overthinking but nothing too bad, mentions of forced prostitution and alluding to sexual assault, mostly he's ridiculous and horny but god forbid he admit that, the most graphic thing here is he considers what virginity means, they're stupid they fuck it's good for them, um. Penetration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:47:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweptaway/pseuds/sweptaway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"i'm not horny" he says while being blatantly horny</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clavicle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If they weren’t out in public now, Finnick would kiss her. He knows that much.</p>
<p>
He knows that because, like usual, they were at the beach, they sat on the shoreline, and he tried to annoy her by splashing her, which only led to Annie returning the favor. He expected them getting soaked at that point, he knew that’d happen. What he <b>didn’t</b> expect was to be knocked over, pushed down by the shoulders, and splashed directly in the face when the tide came in and close enough for her to paddle at.
</p>
<p>
She was laughing when he blinked and coughed, so it was impossible to not follow up and laugh along with her to the point his ribs almost hurt, which really only made sense since she sat directly on his stomach.<br/>
Finnick liked watching her laugh, he would’ve continued his near-squealing had he not slowed down to really watch her face light up, her nose crinkle, her cheeks push her eyes shut. It wasn’t <b>that</b> funny, he was sure, but Annie always found a way to find the ultimate brightest side, even for what’s <b>already</b> bright.
</p>
<p>
It was when he pushed at her stomach to get her to get up that he remembered that <b>she</b> was drenched. She, in one of the thin sundresses she always insists on wearing, and she, without any real sort of covering on underneath of that. The dresses that soak to the point of near-transparency, which makes it far too easy to distinguish her breasts and consider letting his imagination run with the lack of cover. It’s <b>too</b> easy to consider what might happen if he kissed down her neck, to her chest, and flit his tongue over the fabric where her nipple was.
</p>
<p>
It’s not that he <b>couldn’t</b> kiss her in public now- he could, he absolutely could. They were on the private beach that the Victors’ Village provided, he’d kissed her here before, he’d even kissed her on the public beach where it was a thousand times riskier. That wasn’t the problem, he just knew that if he did it <b>once</b>, he wouldn’t be able to stop. He’d get carried away, entirely more than he should be allowed to.</p>
<p>
Which is why when he, on instinct, puts his hands to her chest to cover her( An act of which is unnecessarily regular. Too often does she accidentally expose herself, he’s only trying to cover that up and stop it from embarrassing her any ), he immediately flusters himself, moving quickly to take and fold her arms over herself now instead, watching a smile grow back over her face.
</p>
<p>
Had he startled her before, when he touched her? He didn’t realize she’d ever stopped laughing, he hadn’t paid close enough attention which only frustrated him.
</p>
<p>
But Annie still looked at him with such adoration it was almost overwhelming. If he squinted, or maybe <b>pretended</b> was the right word, he’d notice her expectance.
</p>
<p>
He hadn’t done anything bad. There wasn’t any reason to be mad at himself.
</p>
<p>
“Hop up.” Finnick said, patting her knees, taking a breath to alleviate that bit of fire that built in his chest.
</p>
<p>
“Why?” Annie asked, nearly pouting. She tilted her head and rested her hands on either side of his face, discarding the idea of covering herself. “I like sitting on you.”
</p>
<p>
His face burned instantly. That wasn’t fair. “You’re all …” He propped himself up on his elbows, pushing his face up in her hands, looking more away from her and instead just bringing himself closer to her face. She wrinkled her nose with a smile. “You’re all showy, you’re almost naked.”
</p>
<p>
Her grin grew a bit mischievous and Finnick rolled his eyes. Whether it was out of actual irritation or just to avoid himself from growing more flustered was hardly up for debate- he knows around her he’s much more obvious.
</p>
<p>
“Is that so bad?” She finally said, leaning closer and kissing him once.
</p>
<p>
Finnick nearly yelped-- <b>nearly</b>. It definitely came out more as a bit of a squeak, but she had startled him and he reacted without thinking. He was sure she was only kidding, but that hardly stopped him from feeling the fire grow back.
</p>
<p>
It wasn’t fair.
</p>
<p>
“No,” he replied, pulling his head back. “I just didn’t think you were considering nudism.”
</p>
<p>
She didn’t find that so funny. It was Annie’s turn to roll her eyes, but with that had her move her leg from around him and quickly stand up. “Maybe I would,” she said. “It’s not very nice of you to make fun of them.”
</p>
<p>
“Mm, who said I’m making fun?” He turned on his side, traced a circle into her ankle. She looked down at him as if he were just about the most pathetic thing she’d ever seen. “I like seeing you naked, Annie.”
</p>
<p>
Now she groaned too, nudging at his ribs with her foot. “Come on, get up,” her voice was gentle, it made him feel calm enough to sleep even though the sun was barely setting. “You lost your chance.”
</p>
<p>
She was teasing.
</p>
<p>
That wasn’t fair either.
</p>
<p>
“No, I didn’t!” Finnick was whining now, sitting himself up, nearly stumbling to her feet and impatiently taking her hand as he walked beside her. “I did not lose my chance, I was just being dumb.”
</p>
<p>
“Mhm.”
</p>
<p>
“You’re beautiful.”
</p>
<p>
Annie’s face lit up, flushed, and she stared at her feet as they walked farther from the sea. “Flattery will get you nowhere, Odair.” She said despite her obvious happiness.
</p>
<p>
He could pout too. “That rhymes.” 
</p>
<p>
Her obvious amusement this time was hard to shove off. She could roll her eyes and huff all she wanted, that didn’t stop the grin from tugging at her face, or the bit of laughter from leaving her lungs. Maybe <b>he</b> wasn’t being fair either, but maybe that was part of the fun.
</p>
<p>
They neared the street and she folded her arms over her chest again. She didn’t <b>want</b> to let go of him, she made that obvious in the way she sighed, but she also didn’t want him to complain about how topless she might look. It’d be hard to really believe that Annie minded the idea of being naked in front of others, she made it obvious that she’d rather be as close to undressed as she could. But he had his comforts, and her being safe was one of them. There didn’t need to be a word said for that to be understood.
</p>
<p>
It had always been easy to be quiet with Annie. He rarely felt like he had anything to prove around her, like he had anything to be but just <b>himself</b>. Not that he felt like he couldn’t speak now, he just was far too busy thinking to articulate anything reasonable, or even sensical. But if he so felt the need to go silent, he could. If he felt like words were too hard, he didn’t have to force them, not unless that was really so necessary. And then when silence hung without reason, no upset to cause that silence, just quiet without stress, it was easy too. Peaceful, Annie always managed to bring peace. Sometimes he wondered how he hadn’t fallen in love with her sooner.
</p>
<p>
That was one of many things he kept silent over. He knew for quite some time now that he loved her, and <b>how much</b> he loved her, but he couldn’t say that. Regardless of how she might feel, he couldn’t say that, couldn’t risk putting her in that danger by just solidifying what they had. That was selfish, that was obviously selfish. Though maybe keeping it from her was selfish too.
</p>
<p>
Or maybe, at this rate, he just had no idea what was and wasn’t <b>actually</b> selfish.
</p>
<p>
And perhaps considering their past conversations wasn’t so selfish, but rather the content of them. He remembered when she asked him if she had lost her virginity. It felt awkward, and too close to overstepping-- none of that was <b>his</b> business, was it? Whether he was her first real experience with anything even slightly sexual or not, it didn’t matter to him.
</p>
<p>
But it mattered to <b>her</b>, and that made all the difference, quite apparently.<br/>
He’d told her it didn’t matter, it <b>really</b> didn’t. Finnick never liked discussing virginity anyway, it was always just some title held above peoples’ heads that he was sure, in most cases, didn’t even really matter. It mattered when people wanted you to hurt, he supposed. It mattered when there was some point to prove. But for her? Why should it, she shouldn’t be seen like that, like he’d been.
</p>
<p>
Even still, she was unhappy with the uncertainty, even when he stated that her losing it can count when <b>she</b> decides it counts, she was sure it was more than that. Really, it wasn’t. It didn’t do anything different to your body, it wasn’t supposed to alter your mindset, it’s unimportant unless you’re someone like Finnick. Someone dirty, he guessed is what he thought about it.
</p>
<p>
But it continued to matter to her. She made it obvious that she wanted her first time- her <b>real</b> first time- to be with him. When she loses it, she said, she wants it to be right.
</p>
<p>
It felt heavier than it should. It wasn’t fair to take something from her, it didn’t make any sense to him. He knew she was safe with him, that’s what mattered, but was that enough? She was safe <b>with</b> him, but the second she’s gone from his side, what happens then? If they cross that line, what other lines are there? It’s exhausting to consider how much could change, how different she could see him, or how easily he could hurt her. Yes, he’s good, but it’s hardly enough for her.
</p>
<p>
It’s not that he didn’t <b>want</b> to have sex with her, real, proper sex. He did, he does, he’s sure of that, and every moment like this, where he considers what exactly is at stake, is he only more sure. But the surety is what startles him. He should be someone else, someone better should be in his place.
</p>
<p>
Maybe someone who doesn’t think about these things at all- doesn’t overthink, doesn’t view her in any sort of light like <b>that</b>, someone who can just let whatever happens happen and that can be it.
</p>
<p>
“Finnick,” Annie said, breaking his train of thought to an almost frustrating amount. “Did you hear me?”
</p>
<p>
“Oh,” he turned to her, he nodded. “No, I--”
</p>
<p>
“I know,” It was quick and made him break the short bit of eye contact they had. He didn’t like how transparent he was, but at that same time, maybe it was specifically just <b>Annie</b> who could read him. Maybe <b>that</b> would be okay. “You were staring off, I didn’t … I don’t know what for, but you were.”
</p>
<p>
Finnick nodded again, “Sorry.”
</p>
<p>
“It’s okay,” she clearly meant it. She was still smiling, still looking at him as she’d always did. “It’s not my business.”
</p>
<p>
It is.
</p>
<p>
That frustrated him too, how much this was her business. He owed her honesty, he’d always owed her honesty, if nothing else.
</p>
<p>
“I was only asking,” Annie changed the subject now, realizing he hardly knew how to apologize properly, he thinks. “Where do you want to go?”
</p>
<p>
“Huh?”
</p>
<p>
Laughter washed over her face again and he found it a little easier to breathe. “I mean; Do you want to go back to Mags’?” 
</p>
<p>
“Oh,” Again. He felt irritated with the repetition, but nodded. “Maybe, if you still have clean clothes there.”
</p>
<p>
She tipped her head up at him. “My dress will dry.”
</p>
<p>
“Sure,” he said, took a pause, only this time it was to build suspense, his upset drifting as they walked. “If you don’t mind Mags seeing your boobs, I guess.”
</p>
<p>
Annie nearly dropped her arms down in upset, instead realizing her mistake and tightening them. “Don’t call them that!”
</p>
<p>
“What else are they? What would you <b>like</b> me to say?”
</p>
<p>
She paused, obviously between flustered and frustrated. “I don’t know.” She seemed to be finished with her sentence, but quickly added on “Anything else. Not that.”
</p>
<p>
“Tits?”
</p>
<p>
“Finnick!”
</p>
<p>
They both, almost instantaneously, fell into laughter. It was dumb, definitely, but he laughed, and it was hard for her to not erupt in giggles when he was so obviously amused with himself. Even if he <b>was</b> being gross and annoying.
</p>
<p>
And then, very carefully, he considered his words for a second. His words and their actions, and the actions that could come from his actions. It would be impossible for her to not catch on that he was thinking because he fully stopped walking by then. He bit his cheek, he breathed, and then finished his thought aloud.<br/>
“We could go to mine. To my house, if you wanted.”
</p>
<p>
It wasn’t exactly shock in her face, but something near that. She was surprised, he’s sure of that, he could tell by the way her eyebrows raised and her mouth just barely opened. His suggestion as it stood wasn’t suggestive in itself, but any offer where he stated - perhaps - what <b>he</b> wanted was always surprising. It was obvious she had more she wanted to say, she stared at him, maybe searched his expression, for longer than he expected or prepared for. Finnick didn’t know what she had wanted to say, he was sure he never would, but it hardly mattered when she nodded, giving a careful answer then. “Yes,” she said, her smile honest as ever. “I would like that. Very much.”
</p>
<p>
He almost wished he hadn’t been so adamant about her keeping herself covered, he’d quite like to hold her hand now. But he could be patient, he could handle a walk home. They didn’t <b>have</b> to do anything either, but he’s fairly sure he’d quite like to. At least to feel her, to kiss her where he can get closer to guaranteeing safety. 
Of course, it didn’t take long to get there, but even the four minutes felt too long. Finnick was sure he barely felt desperate, but in a moment like this, he felt impatient even to just hold onto her, he didn’t care about the context.
</p>
<p>
It just happened to be nice when the greeting home just so happened to be her grabbing his face down to kiss him. It wasn’t too firm or wanting, but present. It was enough to keep him here, and focused, and calm. Her touch always seemed to bring him a bit more back to himself and in most cases, like now, that was embraced with quite literal open arms.
</p>
<p>
Finally, he held her. Brought his arms around her waist and brought her in to him, every touch and kiss a bit too gentle, leaving the feeling to linger even when he pulled himself back so he could watch her face as his hand gathered and bunched the fabric at the very bottom hem of her skirt, just barely beginning to lift it up.
</p>
<p>
“Is this okay?”
</p>
<p>
Annie hummed, chuckling just under her breath. “You aren’t doing anything yet.”
</p>
<p>
It wasn’t embarrassing, yet it still made him stumble. Press a kiss into her head and walk her backwards, considering the ratios of this all. She had touched him <b>once</b>. He had let her touch him once. While he had touched her a handful of times by now, he liked to see her unravel and come apart in his hands or under his mouth, it was easy to begin to lose track of how many times he’d grown curious and even just <b>started</b> to touch her, help her finish that night when they were granted privacy again.
</p>
<p>
But now, he considered how bad it might be if he allowed his wall down enough for Annie to touch him again. Is that bad?
</p>
<p>
His lips found hers again, careful and slow, their odd dance finding rhythm far too easily, and maybe — just this once — he could put aside his insecurities about being too forward, or too direct, just once.<br/>
Gently, his hand came under her dress, taking extra time to linger touches on her thigh. She gasped quietly against his mouth, standing more on her toes, grabbing his face closer.
</p>
<p>
Then he stopped, palm to her bare hips, and even smiled when he moved his face from hers, just enough so they weren’t kissing. His smile softened, dropped just a bit as he watched her expression shift, her eyes slowly open to look up at him. He was far from unhappy, more just dumbfounded by how she could exist at all, how she could give her affections - so honestly - to <b>him</b>.
</p>
<p>
Finnick moved one hand from under her dress to rest on her cheek, his fingers soft against the back of her head, stroking her hair, holding her in the softest way he could while ensuring she looked at him. She looked sure, very sure, of course she did. Nothing had happened, nothing had to happen for her to be sure.<br/>
And <b>yet</b> he was still hesitating. He wanted to move closer, close to a point he couldn’t think about anything else. Nothing else <b>mattered</b> except for her, for <b>them</b>, that was what he cared about, what he needed.
</p>
<p>
He looked over her face, watched her eyes. He wanted to move in, to make some move and make his want known, but instead, it came out as a rather pathetic “Annie,” without any proper bit of firmness or surety. Like he was asking a question.
</p>
<p>
She caught on, running her thumb over his cheek, almost like she was wiping tears away. “I’m okay,” she said, even going so far as to reach up, run her fingers through his hair. How she understood him to the extent she did, without a word being said, is beyond him, but it goes appreciated. “I want this,” So greatly appreciated. There’s a pause where she lowers her hand, keeps it up on his shoulder, an attempt to pull him closer to her again. If only he wasn’t so damn stiff. “I want .. to be with you, I want this.”
</p>
<p>
“ Be with “ held too many possibilities, though he wasn’t too sure if any of them seem particularly bad. His version of bad? Maybe. But how could it really be so awful when that’s all he wants? He’s not wonderful, he knows that, but perhaps if <b>she</b> wants it, it’s much farther from bad than he initially thought.
The context made it obvious, but between them and their unspoken agreements, he doubted it was strictly surface.
</p>
<p>
That’s just getting ahead of himself, there’s no point to that.
</p>
<p>
What there <b>is</b> a point to is kissing her again, quite deeper than before, his tongue finding hers, a grin tugging his face again, hand resituating farther up, skirt pulled up her waist.
</p>
<p>
“It’s okay?” Finnick murmured against her when she opened her mouth more, tilting up towards him as far as she could.
</p>
<p>
The question led to her nodding, slipping her hand down his shoulder, then to entwine their fingers. “You’re being dumb,” Annie stated, tugging him along with her. She turned, making the position less difficult to be productive, and dragged him up the steps <b>admittedly</b> quicker than she should. Not quite running, but not too far off from jogging either, up the stairs and to his room.
</p>
<p>
And he was annoying.
</p>
<p>
He was purposefully annoying, because he walked behind her and it gave him much too easy of an opening to walk too close, to kiss her shoulder. For a second she paused, then giggled, then tugged at him again, voice coming out in less than a whisper when she told him to “stop it.”
</p>
<p>
And by the time they reached the room, he paused again, instead slowly kissing her shoulder again, because no, he did not move his head when she asked, only stopped mouthing at her. Until now, but she didn’t stop him now. Now Annie just tilted her head and closed her eyes, almost rocking on her heels in an attempt to press more flush against him.
</p>
<p>
This time, <b>he</b> didn’t stop <b>her</b>. Instead his arms looped around her, hands stopping to rest at her hips. Left hand to her right, right hand to her left, really just pretzeling himself as he kissed at her.
</p>
<p>
“I want to touch you.” He mumbled, licking along her shoulder blade, hearing her giggle again, feeling her body move with the laughter. He knew her well enough to know she either cringed at the feeling of being licked at, or enjoyed it a bit too much.
</p>
<p>
The latter, he hoped.
</p>
<p>
“I know,” Annie replied, still giggling. “I know, I — you can, I want you to.” She wasn’t begging, that wasn’t exactly it, but she was eager. If he just moved her hand a bit lower, she’d win. “I want — wait—“
</p>
<p>
“What?”
</p>
<p>
“No, no,” she took his hands, quickly unraveled him from around her, spinning herself with that to face him. The concern was, clearly, obvious in Finnick’s expression, because upon seeing him, Annie kissed at his face again. Every action was unnecessarily fast, but her excitement was evident. “No, I want this,” she clarified. “Just give me a moment.”
</p>
<p>
“<b>You’re</b> having a moment.”
</p>
<p>
“You’re exciting me.”
</p>
<p>
Finnick grinned, looking down at himself when she let go.
</p>
<p>
From then, Annie pulled her dress over her head, discarded it and returned to him, fiddling with her underwear. “Come here, see, I-“
</p>
<p>
“Excited.”
</p>
<p>
“I am.”
</p>
<p>
“I know,” he laughed, a genuine laugh, her hands making fast work at his sweater, undoing the top buttons and starting to tug it over him, shuffling her underwear down her legs as she kept attempting at his clothes.
</p>
<p>
“You’re too tall.”
</p>
<p>
Finnick wrinkled his face, doing her job for her and undressing himself, tossing it aside. “I’m not,” he said, she pouted at him. “You like it.”
</p>
<p>
She stopped pouting, rolling her eyes and taking his wrist, attempting to press the palm of his hand onto her, trying to buck her hips for some kind of friction, <b>some</b> kind of relief.
</p>
<p>
“Annie,” he was laughing harder than he should be. “Annie, wait—“ Finnick moved his hands up, holding her hips again. “This angle sucks,” maybe it was that she was too short.
</p>
<p>
Ha.
</p>
<p>
He kissed her when she whined, and her grip returned to his hand, this time pulling him along with her as she situated herself on his bed, finally <b>now</b> kicking off her underwear.
</p>
<p>
“Better?” She said, hooking her leg up around him when he moved over her, leaning with more of his weight against her.
</p>
<p>
“Better,” his mouth connected with the side of her neck, her hums encouraging him forward, hand trailing down her stomach, nearly making her tremble when she finally got the relief she wanted, nearly immediately going slack against him.
</p>
<p>
It was almost too slow, how he rubbed her, how he pushed his finger( then another, when she whined more incoherently ) inside of her, but he needed to feel her. Make sure <b>she</b> was sure. No deal had yet been made, no promise for .. penetration, he supposed, but still, he’d like to cross that line, he thinks. He’d like to feel her that close, around him, unraveling.
</p>
<p>
If he could.
</p>
<p>
If she wanted to.
</p>
<p>
It was too easy to get lost in her, how she moved, everything was so fluid and gentle that he couldn’t help but compare it to waves. Safe, happy, present. She’d moan, she’d roll her hips, and then she’d smile. Soft and lazy, her attempts to keep eye contact failing most times strictly due to the pleasure that overcame her.
</p>
<p>
“You’re so pretty,” he spoke absently, kissing under her ear when her head had buried into her shoulder and the pillows behind her. “You’re <b>beautiful</b>, dove.”
</p>
<p>
Her smile was present again, blinking heavy eyelids before looking up at him again. “You are,” Annie kissed him, tightening her leg around him which made him wish he could scream. “I wish I could look at you forever,” she stroked his face slowly, squeaking at a particular spot he pressed into. “I wish I …”
</p>
<p>
She was thinking, the gears obviously turning in her head, her eyes looking at him curiously.
</p>
<p>
He didn’t need more than this, he decided then. He didn’t need anything else, just to see her come undone, to finish on his hand, then for him to hold her when she was tired out. There was nothing wrong with the routine they had, he knew that because he liked it.
</p>
<p>
He’d say she does too, but when she pushed harder against his hand, moaning almost frustratedly, he reconsidered.
</p>
<p>
“Annie, do —“
</p>
<p>
“Yes.”
</p>
<p>
“You want —“
</p>
<p>
“Yes.”
</p>
<p>
“I haven’t finished,”
</p>
<p>
“I want you to,” Annie said, quite suddenly clear-headed. It took him a minute to catch what she meant, but she continued. “I want you to .. in me, I want to feel you,”
</p>
<p>
There was no sign of shame or embarrassment, her words were quick and confident, but he was taken aback by the up-front tone of it all.
</p>
<p>
She took his hand, moved it out and away from her with a huff, letting go and grabbing his clean hand, cringing when she knew he put the dirtied one down on the sheets to support himself.<br/>
“Please,” Annie nodded, nuzzling against the palm of his hand. “I’ve been patient, I’ve considered it all, everything—“
</p>
<p>
“Considered?” He tried not to freeze when her fingers hooked under his waistband.
</p>
<p>
“Mhm,” It was slow, confident, though a bit abashed. “How it might feel, or .. or how you might look.”
</p>
<p>
“You think about how I look?”
</p>
<p>
She rolled her eyes at the cockiness. “<b>Yes</b>, you know I do.”
</p>
<p>
If he didn’t think about what he was doing, he could manage what he started. He helped Annie unbutton his pants, he breathed, and he talked. “I like that you think about me.”
</p>
<p>
“I always do.”
</p>
<p>
Finnick still grinned, less cockiness and more contentedness. “I like that, too,” he looked down at her body, he kissed her chest. “I think about you, too,” he kissed <b>down</b> her chest, working more of his clothes off. Annie’s gasp stopped him from considering how naked he was. How she held her breath, stroked through his hair.
</p>
<p>
She hummed in response, that was all she could manage. If he paid close enough attention, he could feel her staring at him.
</p>
<p>
He gave in, looked up at he kissed over her breasts, watched her flush darker when their eyes met, nearly bouncing in some sort of excitement.
</p>
<p>
“I think about you like <b>this</b>,” he said, taking her nipple into his mouth, trying to stop smiling so he could suck at her.
</p>
<p>
“Like this?”
</p>
<p>
He nodded, assuming she knew what he meant from there. For a second, he closed his eyes, focused on leaving a bruise on her while he adjusted himself. How odd it was to consider what he was doing.<br/>
He broke suction, kissing up from her nipple, smiling up at her, pecking her jaw. “I’ll be careful.”
</p>
<p>
She knew that. She didn’t have to nod, only watch him expectantly, overly enthusiastic for when he’d break surface.
</p>
<p>
He wondered if she had any fear of him at all, or of what pain she might feel if he went too hard. He knew she’d be honest, she’d talk to him if she needed him to stop, but there was something about the blind optimism that felt comforting.
</p>
<p>
Even more reason to be gentle.
</p>
<p>
So when he pressed just the tip of himself inside of her, it was <b>him</b> who teared up, Annie who watched his face with even more expectancy.
</p>
<p>
She nodded, realization crossing her face when she fell into a giddy smile, kissing him firmly, licking at his lips.
</p>
<p>
It was messy, it was easy to laugh— or more, quietly chuckle as he opened his mouth to speak again, only to be silenced by her hips rolling against him, his breath leaving him too quickly to where he couldn’t gather a single word. 
</p>
<p>
“Okay,” she said, quick nods, her arms wrapping over his shoulders. “Okay- good, it’s good.”
</p>
<p>
He didn’t speak, only kissed her again, pushed in farther. Now she did cry, a tear slipped down her face and she shook her head.
</p>
<p>
“It’s <b>good</b>.”
</p>
<p>
It’d be unfair to consider her crying as too painful, he was crying too. It was stupid, there wasn’t anything new happening to <b>him</b>, but this is with Annie. Annie who’s safe, Annie who he loves, Annie who cares about him more than he can comprehend, Annie who’s nothing like the Capitol or their cruel, forceful hand. She is warmth and kindness and hope, she’s all he needs.
</p>
<p>
Yet again, it’s far too easy to get lost in her, only now it’s by diving into her, her gasps turning into a shout, a giggle, and a gathering of high moans.
</p>
<p>
“Finnick,” she said, whining, arching her back against him. He was lost, he was entirely lost. All he needed was her. There was more she wanted to say, he could tell by the way she hesitated, but fell into another moan, giggling when he frantically grabbed her hand, pressed it into the mattress.
</p>
<p>
He loved her. He was very sure of that. He thrust into her without any proper hesitance, the way she tightened around him — all limbs lazy and frantic. She held his hair, his shoulder, his back. Her leg fell from his waist and in that same second, resituated itself.
</p>
<p>
Typically— <b>always</b> — his actions were too calculated and planned. Everything he could possibly manage here couldn’t be less calculated. It was messy, too slow and then too fast, a bit too hard and he’d suck the top of her breast when she squeaked, tightened her fist in his hair. Every repeat of “good, it’s good,” or his name just barely more than a breath sent him further from his Capitol persona.
</p>
<p>
This was him, entirely in her, held together by her. He wanted to say he loved her, repeat it until it was obnoxious, until he could accept that she loved him too.
</p>
<p>
He didn’t realize how much noise he’d been making until she kissed head, managed to make a sentence out. “I really love how you sound,” slow, tired, trying to get eye contact again. “I love it.”
</p>
<p>
But instead of silencing himself, he smiled, nuzzled into her neck.
</p>
<p>
Every motion was lost on him. He didn’t know how long it’d been, but when her unavoidable climax hit and she gripped at him to a point it nearly hurt, he watched her face and every micro-expression. How her eyebrows knit together, how her mouth fell open wordlessly, full of fast breaths and his name.
</p>
<p>
Finnick, Finnick, Finnick.
</p>
<p>
He never loved his name so much.
</p>
<p>
“I won’t get pregnant,” she breathed, quickly, and if he had more control he would’ve stopped entirely, instead only groaned and hummed. “I trust you, I won’t—“
</p>
<p>
“Why would you think that you would?” It was a messily strung together sentence, but he managed. He looked at her, watched her mind slowly come back, flash gone when he thrust into her again. He didn’t want to reach the point of overstimulation, only wanted to finish, it was easy to finish.
</p>
<p>
“I heard,” she breathed. “I heard you can, from this. I heard you <b>do</b>.”
</p>
<p>
“You won’t,” Finnick kissed her. “That won’t happen.”
</p>
<p>
“If it did—“
</p>
<p>
He held his breath.
</p>
<p>
“If it did happen,” she started, able to speak clearer when he slowed, focused too closely on her words. “I wouldn’t be so upset,” Annie shook her head. “I don’t think I’d be able to.”
</p>
<p>
He nearly laughed, shook his head. “Don’t worry about it.”
</p>
<p>
She bucked against him, smiling widely when he moaned a bit <b>too</b> loudly. “I won’t,” she dragged her hand down from his hair to his face. “I won’t. You’re sweaty.” 
</p>
<p>
He nodded. He didn’t <b>have</b> to finish.
</p>
<p>
“You’re beautiful,” she said, maybe copying him from earlier.
</p>
<p>
He couldn’t <b>not</b> finish.
</p>
<p>
He did.
</p>
<p>
Pulled out before his vision went white, tightened his face, letting her name fall from his lips this time. Annie, that was the most beautiful name. Annie, “Annalisa,” it was lazy. He kissed her chin, her chest. He caught his breath slowly, enjoying the peace of mind in this dumb, stupid afterhaze. Even the kiss he gave to her collarbone was lazy, barely precise.
</p>
<p>
“You’re good,” Annie kissed his head, tightened her grip on his hand. Had they been holding hands this whole time? They must’ve. She kissed his hand like they did. “You’re wonderful.”
</p>
<p>
He nodded, tiredly. “You are.”
</p>
<p>
She smiled, the smile blatant in her voice. “You made the sheets all messy.” Her cheeks were glowing, everything felt raw and hot, all he really heard was breathing. It was perfect.
</p>
<p>
“I know,” he grinned. “You made me.”
</p>
<p>
“<b>You’ll</b> clean them.”
</p>
<p>
He carefully kissed at her, closing his eyes slowly. “Mhm.”
</p>
<p>
She didn’t move back from him to speak. “You’ll .. do that again sometime ..?”
</p>
<p>
“Mhm.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>